Bubblewrap
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack just wants to wrap him bubblewrap, protect him from the pain that he's caused. But is it too late to pick up the broken pieces. Janto. Heavy M Rating.


Ianto was only half aware of his body being pushed against the toilet cubicle door. The alcohol had made his body numb, which was just what he needed. Hands were being pushed against his skin in cruelly delicious ways. He looked up, wondering who was touching him with such lust, such force. He felt himself moaning in pleasure, the man whose name was just on the tip of Ianto's tongue looked up and growled in satisfaction. "You like this, boy?" He snarled, his hands pulling at the waistband of Ianto's jeans. Ianto nodded his head, all thoughts were pushed aside as he felt warm, strong hands clench around his now aching cock. A hard yank here, followed by another, and his eyes shut tightly as he tried not to picture who was doing this to him. The hand moved faster, and then it stopped. Ianto groaned, and then looked at him, he tried to remember his name, surely he hadn't had that much to drink. "On your knees, boy." The man was older, much older. Brown hair, with hints of grey. Dark eyes darker with lust. Ianto obliged. He had been in this position so many times, he knew what he was doing and the alcohol in his system didn't even make his lips sloppy. He had the man pressed against the wall now, one hand gripping his hip tightly, the other holding his semi leaking shaft. The man purred in delight as Ianto's lips teased his head, his hands gripped at Ianto's hair tightly, pushing his head forward, almost choking him, but Ianto took it in his stride. He swirled his tongue around the head, relaxing his throat as the man pushed his head once more. Ianto deep throated him in the bathroom cubicle, completely oblivious to the people outside. The bar was known for this type of behaviour, and he was past caring what people thought of him.

It didn't take long, for the man to come hot and heavy in his throat. Ianto swallowed, knowing the man would like that, and he still had his own throbbing shaft that needed attention. He brought himself up, which seemed slightly harder as his jeans were half around his thighs. Ianto grinned as his body was once again slammed into the wall, this time his face and shaft was rubbing against the wall as the man bit at his neck from behind. "You want me boy?" Ianto nodded, he didn't just want it. Right now he needed it. "Then you're going to get it." He felt a hardness around his cheeks, and groaned. He was one for liking it hard and rough, but this was different. This was too rough. He wanted to scream out in pain, but then the man started moving his hips and Ianto found himself bucking to each thrust. No, this pain was good. This pain took his mind off of everything. He felt sharp teeth at his neck and groaned deep down in his throat as he felt his skin being sucked into his warm mouth. The man pummelled into him hard, pounding with each thrust, balls smacking at his arse as he drove in deep. Ianto moaned louder, he was reaching his climax too soon, he had to hold on just a little longer, it couldn't over yet. The man was thrusting with no control, and biting harder at different parts of his skin. Ianto knew he was going to be marked in the morning, and he knew his sharp suits wouldn't be able to hide them. But that was the beauty of it all.

-x-

Jack looked up as the cog door rolled open, he smiled warmly at Toshiko who walked in. She was the first to arrive. She looked up asking the question that was on Jack's lips. "Where's Ianto?"

"He's not arrived yet." Jack answered truthfully. Toshiko stared at him, she wanted to reach out and hug him, wrap her arms around him and try to convince him that what he had done was for the best, yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to him. Besides, Jack knew it wasn't for the best. He had been stupid, a fool for ever ending it with Ianto. Only now did he see his mistake, and now he wanted him back more than ever, but he knew Ianto deserved better.

As if on cue, the cog door rolled open and Ianto walked in. He wore an immaculate three piece suit; black, with a deep red shirt and black tie. Jack wanted to smile, Ianto looked good. But then Jack saw the angry looking marks that decorated his skin just under his collar, and he lost all reason to smile; Ianto was with someone else.

"Morning," Toshiko smiled sweetly. Ever since the team had witnessed the rather emotional breakup – which had consisted of Jack and Ianto shouting at each other in the middle of the hub, and Jack suggesting they go back to being just friends – she had wanted to wrap the youngest member of the team, and her best friend, up in cotton wool.

"Morning," Ianto replied with a smile. He didn't dare look up at Jack. It had been two weeks since the two had broken up and they had barely said two words to each other.

"Yan..." Toshiko started, she saw the marks on his neck, saw the look in Jack's eyes. She wanted so desperately to say something, instead she asked sweetly, "Any chance of a coffee?"

"Course." Ianto headed over to the coffee machine, Jack noticed there was a slight limp in his walk and sighed to himself. Ianto silently made three coffees, he handed one to Toshiko, and then one to Jack silently.

"Thanks." Jack smiled weakly, only to be returned with an unenthusiastic nod and Ianto walking to his own desk.

"So, I tried calling last night." Toshiko started a light conversation, aware that Jack was hovering around the two. "Didn't get an answer."

"Sorry, I was out. What did you want?" Ianto asked.

"Just to see if you wanted to do something," She shrugged. "Where did you go?" Ianto knew what she was doing, and knew she was doing it for Jack's benefit, and that bothered him deeply.

"Went to a club." He answered vaguely.

"Didn't know you were the sort of guy who went clubbing," Owen laughed, he had walked in unnoticed through the cog door. "Jesus, look at your neck. Where did you go a brothel?"

"Something like that," he smirked. Owen just stared at him in complete shock. This wasn't like Ianto at all.

"You do realise Gwen will most likely freak when she sees that." He gestured to his neck, almost in disgust.

"Yeah well it's none of her business, or any of yours for that matter." Ianto said harshly.

"We're only worried," Owen stated with fact.

"I'm having sex, Owen. Not throwing myself in a cage with a weevil!" Ianto shouted back, the tension he thought he had lost last night came back at full force. He hadn't registered what he said until he saw the hurt look on Owen's face, he cringed inwardly.

"I think I preferred you when you were hiding your metallic bitch in the basement!" Owen shot back. "You weren't as pathetic." Ianto just glared at him, lost for words. It struck him odd that he hadn't felt the need to react to what Owen had said about Lisa. He cursed inwardly, Jack had corrupted that to. "Lost for words, tea boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Ianto stood up, his fists clenched at his side.

"Why it's what you are isn't it?" Owen mocked. "Just a tea boy, nothing more than a part time shag, not even that..." Owen was cut off when he felt a fierce blow to his jaw. Ianto stood over him, his eyes watering with anger.

"Don't call me that!" He screamed, before pushing his way past him and down into the archives.

"How could you do that?" Toshiko asked, she was currently holding an ice pack to Owen's inflamed jaw.

"He deserved it." Owen mumbled, though his voice spoke differently.

"No he didn't," Jack sighed. He had watched the whole show without interrupting. He didn't know what to say to Ianto, though he knew he deserved an explanation for everything. "When he comes back up, I want you to apologise..."

"No." Owen laughed. "He fucking punched me, and you want me to apologise to him."

"Yes." Jack ordered, his tone turning dark. "You provoked him, and you're lucky you only got one punch."

"You should go see if he's okay," Toshiko smiled sweetly. "Don't make me lock you in a cell with him until you figure this one out, Jack. You care about each other, whatever has happened between you two, you need to sort it out."

Jack nodded, Toshiko was right; she always was. He headed down to the archives slowly, needing to think what he was going to say through. Though when he reached Ianto, he still had nothing in his mind to say.

"What?" Ianto spat. "Come here to have a go have you?"

"No," Jack stood awkwardly staring at his shoes. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Ianto didn't look up at Jack, just continued to put away files that was discarded on the floor.

"I think we need to talk."

"I haven't got anything to say to you, Jack." Ianto said tiredly.

"Then listen, please?" Ianto looked up, he could hear how desperate Jack sounded in his voice and it scared him a little. Jack was supposed to be the all brave hero, him sounded desperate was just wrong. He nodded and Jack sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, for everything that's happened between us." Ianto looked back at the floor.

"Apologises don't reverse things, Jack. And no matter what my mum used to say, they don't magically make things better either."

"I know that, but it's a start right?" Jack sighed.

"A start leading to what Jack?" Ianto asked, his tone almost reaching Jack's.

"Something, anything. Because I'm sick of seeing you, but not having you see me."

"I always see you," Ianto muttered.

"Then why do you do this to yourself?" Jack's voice was flooded with emotion, he pointed at Ianto's neck, and watched as the spark slowly grew to a flame of anger in his eyes.

"You fucking dumped me, Jack!" Ianto shouted. "In front of the whole fucking team. Don't you dare think you have the right to tell me not to see other people."

"I'm not, I'm sorry..." Ianto shook his head and Jack sighed dejectedly, at a loss of what to say once again he moved forward, grabbing Ianto's hands holding him tight. "Did he make you feel better, Ianto?" Ianto didn't answer. "Did he kiss you like you meant the world to him?" Silence. "Did he at least ask if you were okay after he marked you?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, he didn't." He muttered. "But I didn't want him to."

"What did you want?" Jack still had a fierce grip on his hands, he was aware of how close they were, he could feel Ianto's heart hammering in its chest.

"I wanted to forget you!" Ianto spat, but didn't move away. "I wanted to get rid of your touch from my body, because it hurts remembering what we had and not having it any more."

"Did it work?" Jack asked, trying not to give into the tears that were now clouding his vision.

"What do you think?" Ianto asked quietly. "Nothing can make me forget you."

"Do you want to?"

"Sometimes." Ianto sighed. "I just... why did you do it Jack?"

"I didn't want to loose you." Jack laughed bitterly.

"What?" Ianto asked, completely confused.

"When we had that fight, I was so close to loosing you. I wanted to take you off of field work, just wrap you up in cotton wool do something. I saw red, took it out on you and I'm sorry."

"I don't understand..."

"For a split second, I thought that if we were just friends, then if something happened to you it wouldn't hurt so much." Jack was pushed away.

"You selfish bastard." Ianto shouted. "I'm so glad you thought of yourself like you always fucking do."

"I wasn't... I was thinking of you..."

"Really? Were you thinking of me every night when I spent them waking up from a nightmare on my own without you telling me everything would be okay? Were you thinking of how I would feel seeing you every day without being able to hold you, kiss you? No, but you decide to think of me when I go out and get fucked by other people..."

"I was always thinking of you!" Jack screamed, his frustration taking over now. "I love you!" It was a desperate plea for the fighting to stop, and it worked. Ianto stood there in pure shock. "Say something."

"Like what?" Ianto choked.

"Like you love me too?"

"Why?" Ianto mumbled. "What will it change?"

"Everything." Jack stared at him, begging with his mind for him to repeat those three words. "Unless you don't want things..." he was cut off as Ianto threw himself onto him, his lips crashing down hard. Jack who was taken back by the initial kiss, kissed back with just as much passion.

Taking control of the situation, Jack gripped Ianto's arms pushing him against one of the cabinets, neither one breaking the kiss. When the need for air became too much, Jack broke the kiss and started kissing along his jawline, peppering him with light kisses, listening to his heavy breathing as he felt familiar hands at his belt buckle.

"Not like this," Jack broke the kiss, pulling away.

"Why?" Ianto asked, his hands not moving from Jack's belt buckle, instead pulled him closer kissing him hard. "Don't you want this, Jack?" He asked in Jack's ear, "Don't you want me?"

"Always," Jack sighed, his lips meeting Ianto's for another passionate kiss. "I just wanted to do this different this time around..."

"Different how?" Ianto asked, though he wasn't really listening, he was too busy grinding his hips, rubbing their growing erections together.

"Dinner, a movie... do it properly..." Jack was caught off as he felt Ianto sink to his knees, he went to say something but his trousers and underwear where gone and he was suddenly cursing loudly. "Fuck, do that again..." Ianto swirled his tongue around the head of Jack's cock, teasing the slit slowly. "Ianto..."

Ianto sucked him hard, hollowing his cheeks causing his cock to be engulfed in a warm vacuum of pleasure that had Jack bucking his hips wildly. Then it was gone, and Jack actually moaned in disappointment. "Ianto..." he pleaded, wondering what had caused Ianto to change his mind.

"Fuck me, Jack." His lips met Jack's roughly, and Jack could taste himself on the kiss and moaned softly.

"No lube." Jack cursed. Ianto shook his head and pulled his trousers down slightly, showing off his budding erection. He took Jack's hand in his and sucked in three fingers, his tongue wrapping them in saliva, he released them with a slight popping sound making Jack grin. He turned around, pushing his body against the filing cabinet as he felt the fingers press against him. One, two, and then three fingers rubbing against his prostate, creating pleasure inside him that no other lover could ever do.

"Now, Jack..." Ianto breathed heavy, his fingers clinging to the filing cabinet as Jack released his fingers and replaced them with his erection, which was still wet from Ianto's mouth. Jack could feel how rough Ianto was, and knew he had been violated instantly with little or no protection, which only gave him the need to do this right, slowly, full of love and not sex.

"Move." Ianto hissed. Jack did, but slowly and deeply. Ianto groaned as he met every gentle thrust, but within minutes he needed it faster, needed it harder. "Jack..." he growled. Jack obliged to the silent command, and started to pound into him, building up a rhythm that he knew they would both enjoy. His hands clung to Ianto's hips as they both shook with pleasure; their orgasm approaching together.

It didn't take long for them to come together, moaning each others name. Jack held Ianto as his orgasm washed over them both. He cleaned them both up with his shirt and tucked Ianto back in.

"Say something," He sighed. Ianto stood there, staring at Jack, a dazed expression on his face.

"I love you." Jack grinned, he placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips, and then wrapped him in a tight hug. "But things have to change Jack."

"I know."

"You can't end this when it gets tough. You can't dwell on the future any more. Live for today, okay."

"Okay," Jack promised. "I'm sorry, I hurt you."

"It's in the past, just don't do this to me again, Jack."

"Never, ever, ever again." Jack promised punctuating his words with kisses. "I love you, Mr Jones."

"Mm, I love you too Captain," Ianto placed a soft kiss on Jack's lips and placed his head on Jack's shoulder, intent on just being held. "I should go and apologise to Owen."

"Give him time," Jack smiled. "He deserved it."

"Mm..."

"We'll be okay," Jack smiled, it was more to himself but he smiled wider when he felt Ianto's arms wrap around him tighter, yes, he thought. We're definitely going to be okay.


End file.
